


Pregame Drinking

by gretaamyk



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Car Sex, F/M, Spencer Reid Smut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Request: Ooh could you do a spencer/reader smut where they’re best friends and coworkers but not together(but they secretly like each other) and they go to a club with the BAU. This is kinda specific but like she’s sitting on his lap dancing to the music and he gets a boner and she notices but keeps going and then afterwards they relieve the tension and admit their feelings for each other? Sorry it’s so specific haha.Request: can you do best friends to lovers smut with spencer? please and thank you 💛Request: Hey girl I heard request are open. Could you do a smut where Matthew has car sex. Or like surprises his gf in the middle of the night for a ride and it gets steamy?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Pregame Drinking

I could lie to you and tell you that I didn’t know why I asked to come along on ladies night tonight. Nightclubs, at least in theory, were everything I despised. They had no regard for basic hygiene or personal space, and they could be so fucking loud sometimes. They might as well be called Spencer Reid’s personal hell. But I wouldn’t say that because lying is wrong and I would never.

I know exactly why I came.

Something changed. In fact, she did. She changed her clothes and I swore I could feel my IQ deteriorate in my head. 

“Should I wear this tonight with the girls or no?” Y/n asked as if I could physically say no. She stepped in wearing a blue velvet cocktail dress with a cowl neckline and a slit cut out by her thigh. She had strappy black heels that could have been mistaken for stilts, and she wore various jewelry… including the vintage necklace I bought her for her birthday.

You don’t buy each other jewelry if you’re ‘just friends’, man, Morgan had insisted to me the next day at work, despite the fallacy to his claim.

It was a necklace I found in a thrift shop back home in Vegas. It was a heart locket, and not one of those banal ones that clueless husbands give their wives on Valentine’s day. It was tasteful. I knew she would love it, and the bottom line was I wanted her to have it… even if it didn’t mean to her what it meant to me.

You’re wrong, Derek, I said, patting him on the shoulder and walking away. But the truth was he wasn’t entirely wrong. Okay, maybe I wasn’t completely above lying.

I’ve had feelings for her longer than I’ve had my gun qualifications. I was required to wear a pistol to fill the holster on my hip, but somehow it didn’t feel anywhere near as dangerous as the former. My gun was a weapon but her eyes were entirely lethal. Her lips were venomous and her eyes were grenades. She looked at me and I would collapse, falling for her and then all together, which to some could be the most dangerous thing in the world. 

Maybe I only felt this way because for my gun I had a permit, yet for my own perception I was left completely unchecked.

“Yes, you-you should definitely wear that.” I clumsily stumbled out after staring at her far too long for her not to notice. But she just smiled innocently and nodded.

“Okay great!” Okay maybe she didn’t notice… or perhaps she was so used to the lingering eyes of stupid men by now that she was no longer phased by it. She checked the expensive fancy watch clad tightly around her wrist. It was a gift she got from Rossi for Christmas. It was interesting and a little unfair that Rossi could get her gifts without question… maybe Derek was just jealous that I didn’t buy him anything during my trip home. 

“They’re gonna be here in-“

‘They’ being the female agents of the BAU, all came in through the door as if Y/n’s words were a summoning incantation. After that, everything went by so fast I might need to be checked for whiplash.

They got ready together while simultaneously getting drunk together. They ignored my presence but I was struggling to find anything to say as the time seemingly slipped from my fingers, so that was admittedly my fault. Instead, I opted to sit complacently on her couch like a school child awaiting instruction. 

They were halfway out the door when Y/n asked again if I still had a key so I could leave on my own. Instead of agreeing like I very well could have, I asked a question.

“Can I come with you guys?” My voice was much shriller than I had originally intended. I realized that if they accepted they would have looked like moms who snuck their teenage son into a club. 

“You want to come? You don’t drink,” Penelope stated, already tipsy, though I think all of them were.

“No, but…don’t you need a designated driver?” I asked, coming up with an excuse on the spot. 

“You don’t like driving either,” JJ pointed out.

I shrugged, standing up and shoving my hands deep into my pockets, “I drove here.”

They looked at each other at the same time, as if it was choreographed, and then looked back at me. 

“Okay pretty boy, you can come.” Y/n smiled and waved me over, “But I’m not chipping in for gas.”

With Penelope’s semi-unclear directing, we were on the road and almost there. But suddenly I was no longer the child, I was the only adult in the car. They were giggling to each other and Y/n’s shoes were discarded somewhere in the back seat. She was slouched in the passenger seat, cradling a bottle of something that I think they wanted me to assume was water; but I knew better. Then I figured then that even though I didn’t want to drive, a designated driver like I had suggested was a severely necessary idea.

“Y/n, I thought you weren’t supposed to get drunk until we were actually at the club.” I laughed.

She frowned and both verbally and physically shooed me away with her hand. 

”It’s called pregaming, Spencer,” she said as if there was any way I would have known that. “Clearly you’ve never been in a Sorority.”

“Well, I… yeah,” I nodded, “I can’t say I disagree.”

“All of us ladies have had the same amount,” Enily piped in from the backseat she was sentenced to. She, Penelope, and JJ were completely fine, at least compared to the one in the front seat. “Y/n’s just a lightweight,”

“I’m not a lightweight!” Y/n pouted, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

“Oh yeah?” Penelope snorted, “Then where are your shoes?”

Y/n simply frowned in response. We all laughed, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“So…what’s the point of pregaming?” I asked, trying my best not to sound as old as this car ride has made me feel.

“It’s so we can get drunk without blowing our budgets on overpriced cocktails,” Emily responded with a humorless laugh.

“Yeah, not all of us plan on drinking ice-water tonight.” Penelope poked me in the arm.

I laughed sarcastically at what I assumed to be the first of many non-alcoholic shots taken at me tonight. They all laughed too, but theirs was genuine, and as usual, at my expense.

“Okay, we’re here,” J.J. announced, clearly the most composed of the group, “Find Y/n’s shoes before they don’t let us in.”

“Ooh, I see them!” Y/n unbuckled and bent over the center console, sticking her ass directly in my face.

That dress was very short, but I was in no way complaining. She wiggled more in an attempt to reach the shoes and she let out a strained whimper at the feeling of the console digging into her. I choked at the noise and had to (as inconspicuously as possible) drop my hands to cover my lap.

“Sweet cheeks, get those sweet cheeks out of Spencer’s face.” Penelope joked, pushing Y/n back into her seat and handing her her shoes, “His poor little eyeballs are gonna fall out.”

Fuck, she noticed. Stop looking! Think of anything else! Look at those windows, wow, they’re so clean! 

I started thinking of things that could pull the blood back into my body.

Grandma! Baseball! Rossi! … Okay, that works! 

Y/n still had a frown on her face, a strange mix of confusion and disappointment that comes with drinking alcohol.

“Why?” Y/n asked, seemingly to both Penelope and I, “Do I look that bad?”

Emily answered before either of us could, laughing “That’s not why.”

I didn’t even care about the arrogant snickers that formed from the girls behind me. It felt like they knew something that I didn’t. But much more accurately, they seemed to know something that she didn’t. I looked to her with slight panic and a sudden growing desire to get drunk off my ass and forget everything that happened tonight so far. Thankfully, she was tipsy enough to be unable to process what Emily meant, but also too tipsy to care. Somehow though, she managed to get those shoes on her feet and walk without stumbling like with the ease of breathing— Neither of which I could do sober.

Still, as we walked in I gave her my arm for support. We walked into the building, it was equivalently trashy and busy, and I felt me start to recede into myself with the regret of coming here in the first place. I clung to Y/n like life support, finding myself needing it much more than she did. I apologized to everyone as we made our way through the crowd, trying my best not to touch anything or anyone in an attempt to avoid catching a disease.

“No offense, Penelope… but this place is kinda a hole.” JJ said, observing the place suspiciously like she was interrogating it.

Penelope sighed and rubbed her face, “Yeah, I know, but they have, like, the best mozzarella sticks I’ve ever had.

My eyes fell to a pile of discarded food on the ground, cringing and wanting to puke in my mouth. “Appetizing.”

We found an unattended table in the corner of the club, and even though it was only as clean as this place could possibly allow, I felt like I found my refuge. We sat down, but somehow didn’t realize there weren’t enough seats for Y/n. I started to get up.

“I‘ll grab another chair.”

“Unnecessary,” Y/n said, tripping over her own feet. I went out of my way to catch her and she curled up easily in my lap as if that had been the plan the whole time. 

I laughed as I brushed her flyaway hairs out of her face, “You okay?”

“Mhm.” she snaked her arm around my neck like a defensive vine around the trunk of a tree. She cuddled into me with her head heavy against my chest like a pillow, and I began to worry that she would be able to hear my heart burst out of my chest. “I got the comfiest seat in the house right here.”

I blushed, although I probably hadn’t stopped blushing since the incident in the car, so I didn’t worry about it much. When I looked up, all the girls were watching and smiling in a way that made me squeamish, but then I found myself smiling back as I came to the realization that come tomorrow I would be the only one to remember this moment. Fuck it. 

I pulled her closer into me as if I was trying to absorb her; as if it was our atoms themselves trying to come together. There was a theory that in the big bang the atoms that will eventually build us all up were each split in half, and that they would spend however long it took to find eachother again. Y/n said that this was a scientific explanation for soulmates. Both vocally and in the cerebral cortex of my brain, I laughed and brushed it off because there was no quantifiable evidence to support the truth behind soulmates.

I don’t believe in soulmates, or love at first sight. What I believed in was us. In me and her. It was an incorruptible bond that we forged together during the past decade as best friends. But after she said that, the idea seemed to click in my brain like someone had connected the last piece of a suspected infinite puzzle. If soulmates were real and our anatomical makeup was the reason why, then my atoms have stopped looking for their other half. They found it, and she was currently curled up in my lap breathing in my scent like she couldn’t get enough. 

But no. It had to be in my head.

I forced myself to look up to see them already sharing unsubtle glances between each other. Y/n opened her eyes, and I adjusted her in my lap to be sitting more upright. The group just looks between each other. It was uncomfortably silent.

“I’ll go get us a round!” Penelope finally announced, standing up from her seat and grabbing her bag.

“None for her.” I pointed at Y/n. She gasped and hit my chest.

“Spencer, no!”

We all laughed as things quickly became relaxed again. Emily smiled and slapped the table, “Let’s get this party started, shall we?”

“That makes me nervous,” I furrowed my eyebrows and darted my eyes between them all, “What does that mean?”

“When was the last time you guys have had sex?”

Shit, okay… Maybe I’ll need a drink after all.

Penelope emerged again seemingly out of nowhere like she was summoned with the lewd antics of Ladies (and Spencer’s) Night. She set the drinks and mozzarella sticks on the table, both having been made in records time apparently.

“That’s always the best question!” Penelope clapped her hands together like a high school student.

Speak for yourself.

My opinion seemed to make me the black sheep of the group. They all cheered at the arrival of tequila, grabbing a shot and downing it. The urge to grab one was stronger than ever, but I sided with my better judgement and eventually decided against it.

Y/n shivered as the tequila burned down her throat, wiggling against my lap and making me hiss at the feeling of her against me. Thankfully, she didn’t notice.

“So what’s the answer?” JJ asked, setting her empty shot glass upside down on the table like a cowboy would in an old western saloon.

“Last Sunday.” Penelope sang proudly, drumming her hands on the table.

“On the day of our lord?” Y/n nonsensically joked, “How dare you?”

“I was with you on Sunday!” Emily groaned, though she was clearly also slightly impressed.

My eyes widened at the two of them, admittedly curious to whether or not Emily was involved.

“It was the guy from the cable company,” Penelope laughed breathlessly, “He came over right after you left, and let me tell you, I made him feel right at home real quick.”

“Lucky. No one’s made me feel at home in a while,” Y/n groaned, sinking down on my lap. She picked up a mozzarella stick out of the basket and stuck it in her mouth, letting out a moan that made me feel things that I never should have been thinking. “Except this mozzarella stick. I think I could show it a good time.”

“I bet you could,” I muttered without thinking.

“Hmm?” Y/n asked, grabbing another shot. 

I shook my head rapidly and blushed, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Hmm.” Y/n furrowed her eyebrows and eyed the drink in her hand. She eventually placed it back down, “Now I’m hearing stuff,” she laughed, “I’m cutting myself off.”

JJ immediately reached out to the drink that Y/n had discarded, this time sipping on it. I didn’t think that was how you were supposed to do shots, but I guess I was no expert.

“So it’s been that long, huh?” JJ inquired.

“Yeah,” Y/n laughed, “And now I’m super horny, like, all the time.”

Fuck-This is in no way fair.

“What about you, Spence?” Emily asked me, but I was a little preoccupied and accidentally responded “Yeah, sure.”

There was a silence and then laughter, snapping me out of it. My blood cells must be so tired from all the blushing this night was forcing out of me.

But then the song changed and all of them got so excited that I was thankfully no longer the center of their precarious attention.

It was Timber by Pitbull and Kesha, that’s Kesha with a dollar sign for some dumb reason. The only reason I knew this was because of the sleepovers Y/n and I had where she forced me to succumb to the torture of early 2000’s music. But I never complained; I knew that it was her favorite because of the good memories she connected all of them to. Soon enough I admittedly started to like them, even singing along at times, for the same reason that she liked them. But then I realized that all of those happy memories were with her.

“Oh my god I love this song.” Y/n squealed, raising her hands ceremoniously above her head

“Let’s dance!” Penelope jumped up, dragging JJ and Emily at her heels all the way to the dance floor. They turned around and waved Y/n over, but for some reason she didn’t get up. Instead, she flipped over on my lap, straddling my hips and placing her hands on my shoulders.

“Come on pretty boy! Shake some ass,” She laughed, wiggling her hips against me as she started to dance. My breath caught in my throat and I found myself unable to think, much less respond coherently.

“I…I, uh,” I cleared my throat, “I don’t dance.”

Her face got closer to mine as those dangerous dark eyes searched my own. I could practically taste the tequila off her tongue from here, and god, I wanted nothing more than to get drunk.

Her voice was low. “You have to know by now that I’m not just gonna leave you by yourself, right?”

“I know.” I swallowed the lump in my throat, “I don’t want to stop you from having fun.”

She shrugged, “I’ll have fun right here,” She smiled as she started to dance right there on my lap. She sang along to the words blaring out from the speakers. “Let’s make a night you won’t remember, I’ll be the one you won’t forget,”

I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think, but I succumbed to my instincts in the same way I succumbed to the song. My hands landed on her hips, subconsciously helping her move and grind against my lap. My pants grew tight underneath her and I allowed for my eyes to flutter shut. Then, she rubbed against me in a way that forced a strained moan out from my lips and my eyes snapped open once I realized what happened.

Her eyes were already looking at me. I was filled with so much embarrassment. Every worry and every apology that I knew I owed her died there on my tongue. They died there because of the way that she was looking at me. She didn’t look disgusted… she looked intrigued.

The shocked look on her face merged up into a pleased grin. She tested the waters by bucking her hips again on the growing tent in my pants. I swallowed hard, not being able to tell if she was drunk or messing with me or not.

“Hello, monsieur,” She smirked, raking her hands up my chest and cupping her hands just below my jaw. Then, she connected her lips to mine in a kiss that I had been imagining since the first day we met. Despite the anticipation, she still managed to catch me off guard. I was tense but I quickly melted into her, the excitement filling my body and urging my hands to grab her hips like she belonged to me. Our mouths moved against each other like it was their entire purpose, and her curious hand explored my body just the same. She tasted like tequila and desire, and she had awoken something within me that I’ve never felt before

Her hips bucked and I broke apart from her, my hands holding her hips in place to restrain her.

“We’re in public, you know?” I reminded both her and myself, despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to keep going. We had performed more PDA in those few seconds than I have in my entire life–discrediting the unfortunate run in I had with the paparazzi in a certain actress’ pool. I peeked over my shoulder to see no one but our friends noticing us, and even they were pretending they didn’t.

“Then let’s go somewhere not public” She kissed me again, “And I can give you a helping hand.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, looking deeply into her eyes to make sure she spoke the truth. “Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

Her eyes trailed up and down my body before landing back on my own. “Is that a promise?”

“Holy fuck, let’s go.”

I ignored the snickers from our knowing coworkers as I pulled Y/n out of there like the building was on fire. We were in the car and I was driving quick, but I realized that I wasn’t exactly excited about the sudden traffic that appeared out of nowhere? Why are there so many people? We need a new plague.

“Spencer I think you should pull over.” Y/n spoke for the first time since we left the bar.

“Why?” I asked, straining my neck to try and see if there was an obstruction or a cop or something.

“Because I know for a fact you won’t let me suck you off in a moving car.”

I popped my lips. She wasn’t wrong, even for her, I prioritized proper road safety. She wasn’t even wearing her seat belt, but that was a lecture saved for a later date.

“Fair point.”

Given the choice between two parking lots, a Target and a Walmart, I chose Target because I figured that if we were going to be doing this then we might as well be classy about it.

As soon as I parked, we unbuckled and she used her hand to push my head to meet hers again. The kiss was even more heated than it was at the bar, her hand was snaking down my chest and into my lap, palming the ever growing bulge there, an action to which I involuntarily bucked against in an effort for more. Our tongues seemed to glide against one another like it was something choreographed, until she instead started to chew on my lower lip. I moaned into the kiss and threw my hands in her hair. She laughed against my mouth, but then I noticed how extremely apparent the taste of tequila still was in her mouth.

I couldn’t do this while she was drunk. I pulled away.

“Get out of the car.”

Her face was alarmed, intrigued, and slightly offended all at once.

“What? Why?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“I need to see you walk in a straight line.”

“Is.. is that your idea of foreplay or are you making me do a field sobriety test?” She laughed, sliding a hair tie off her wrist and pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail, an act that shouldn’t have been as sexual as it was. I shook the thoughts away as my moral compass was pointing me down a different road.

“Say the alphabet backwards.”

She rolled her eyes, “Spencer, I can’t do that sober. Please, just let me suck your dick.”

I must have looked as skeptical as I felt because she smiled softly and continued, placing her hand delicately on top of mine as if she was worried about if I wanted it there at all.

“I wasn’t drunk, I was tipsy, there’s a difference. I want this, Spencer. I’m sober now,” her voice was harmonious and much more maternal than I would have liked in this situation. But she made me feel better so it turned out to be okay after all. “Do… you want this?”

“Yes,” I gasped like it was a reflex, “More than anything.”

“Then I think that’s all that matters, huh?” Her hand settled on the buckle of my belt, and once I nodded she had it undone and was undressing me quickly. Her mouth kissed an assured path from the flesh underneath my jaw to right above where I wanted her most. She stopped to look up at me as I panted, swiping her tongue across her smiling teeth. I rolled my eyes and combed my fingers into the roots at the base of her hair and guided her down. She placed a barely there kiss to my still covered cock, making a hiss emerge out from my throat. 

“Don’t tease me.” I groaned.

She laughed, her breath tickling me in a way that was insufferable. “If you don’t like it then why are you moaning?”

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of my briefs and guided her mouth towards me, but she restrained herself. Instead, wrapping her hand around the base of my cock firmly. I choked back a moan and she smiled to herself as she pumped her hand up and down painfully slow. The warmth of her hands was satisfying and firm, and I by the expression on her face, she was arrogant and knew exactly how good it felt to be in her hands. I watched desperately, bucking my hips into her hands, but instead she pulled her hand away entirely.

“Y/n, please?” I whined, filled with certain desperation that I doubt she’ll ever let me forget.

She smiled, though it seemed to be mostly for herself. She returned her hand to its previously assigned position, stroking up and wiping her thumb delicately across my tip and taking the beads of precum away with it. I hissed and immediately tried bucking my hips again, desperate for more stimulation. This time she didn’t pull away, she lowered her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the tip.

I moaned shakily at the feeling, the mouth that filled my fantasies like air in a balloon already proving to be as ironically celestial as I had imagined.

Her mouth was warm as her lips wrapped around me, making me feel high off the dopamine and oxytocin that she sent straight to my brain. To put it simply, her mouth felt fucking incredible. She moved off of me again to stick her tongue out and glide it along the length of my cock, wrapping it around my pink head and sucking greedily.

“O-Oh, fuck,” I groaned, my voice strained from the perpetual stimulation. “Such a good mouth, princess,” I praised, combing my fingers through the roots of her hair and pushing her further down until she gagged. I didn’t let her come back up, instead guiding her head up and down like the waves of pleasure that washed over me from each maneuver. 

“God, I’ve been thinking about this for so long.” I said honestly, yanking her hair with my fingers which prompted a choked moan to escape her mouth. The sound reverberated through my cock and was going to push me over–

I pulled her off of me, hissing at the feeling of the air conditioning against me; a juxtaposition from the heat from her mouth that I had grown so used to. I wanted to come, but I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if we finished without me feeling that tight little pussy of hers wrapped around me like her hand had been just moments ago.

Her lips were swollen and there was still saliva dripping down her chin that looked like the juice of a peach. She wiped it away with a pleased smile on her face, panting heavily as if she was the one being touched. I had messed up her ponytail with the commanding grasp of my hands, pieces had fallen out and framed the side of her face. She was tousled after the work she had done, but I guess they didn’t call it a job for nothing.

“I need to finish inside you,” I grabbed her waist and pulled her over the center console and on top of my lap. Her ass honked the horn which made the both of us jump out of our skin, but we laughed imprudently and she enveloped me once more into a playful kiss. It was chaste, but I could still taste the remnants of myself on her tongue. I pushed the seat all the way back to give us as much room as possible without moving to the backseat.

My fingers trailed up her inner thigh and dress, before fingering the seam of her panties. Her breath hitched and her eyes fluttered shut. I hadn’t even touched her yet, but then again it could have just been the anticipation. I moved her panties to the side, slowly yet effectively stroking her soaking slit with a feather light touch 

“Spence-!” She choked quietly, seemingly less amused now that she was on the receiving end of the teasing.

“What?” I smirked, my mouth still against her neck, just below the line of her jaw. “Does that feel good?”

She laughed breathily, “I’m gonna strangle you.”

“Is that a promise?” I smiled, calling back to the words she used to tease me at the table back at the club.

“Shut your gorgeous mouth and fuck me already.” 

“Whatever you want, princess,” 

I released my hands from her the place in between her legs in favor of placing them on her hips. Her hovered body sank onto my cock, sensitive moans escaping both of us at the intrusion. She was already soaking wet, but she was so tight that she squeezed around me in a way that made my eyes roll back in my head. I breathed out shakily, while she let her head fall back as she adjusted. I filled her up completely, and I could feel as she had to stretch to accommodate.

Once she settled, she propped her hands up on the seat on either side of my head for leverage. She started to move up and down my length at a pace that was insufferably slow. She pulled all the way off of me, forcing a whimper out from my throat, before sinking back down.

“Fuck, Y/n,” I swore with a deep exhale, furrowing my eyebrows and squeezing my eyes shut as she moved. My hands roamed her body, helping her up and down at a faster pace before settling at the collar of her dress. I pulled the fabric down to expose her chest. I licked my lips and attached them around the hard peak, using my hand to knead the neglected one.

She laughed breathily, “Don’t get me arrested for public exposure, Spence,”

“It’s not public, we’re in a car,” I mumbled against her flushed skin, swirling my tongue around the sensitive nub.

She rolled her eyes and said with the utmost coherence, still being her bratty little self, even when I was bottoming out inside her. 

“Whatever you say, Agent Reid.” her tongue dripping with sarcasm and alcohol, and I enveloped it back up in a kiss as I thrusted up into her. She gasped against my lips and I drank it up like it was a bottle of whiskey.

Now that I was fucking her, her mouth lost any trace of that sardonic teasing she had, instead saying nothing but whimpers, curses, and my name. The latter, which somehow felt even better than the way she was throbbing around me (which was definitely a close second).

My hands traveled even lower down and joined the rest of me underneath her dress, circling the sensitive pearl at the crest of her heat in rapid circles, despite the ability I was losing in my hands.

“O-Oh, fuck!” She cried, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she fluttered around me. Her moans were encouragement for me to keep going, circling the tips of my fingers in rapid succession, and I was positive she was seeing the same stars that I was. Her hands found the ceiling of the car to help her balance, but she was struggling to stay still. 

I felt the car shaking with our movements, but Y/n clouded all of my senses and all of my mind, pushing me into a state of total ecstasy. She felt so good around me that I couldn’t care less whether or not anyone saw. If anything, I hoped they did, that way they could see how fucking lucky I was.

I felt like I was floating, the control I had slowly slipping away with each lazy thrust I made. I felt myself twitch inside her pussy, which in a call and response started pulsing around me immediately after.

“S-Spencer,” She whimpered as she started to melt around my halting movements, “I’m gonna-! Ah!”

“Come on, baby,” I encouraged, grabbing her hips and using all the strength I had left to lift her body up and fuck her as hard as I’ve imagined for the last few years. She gasped out, allowing her head to fall back. Her fingers dug so tightly into my shoulders that I could almost feel the bruises that would form in its place in a matter of hours, but I didn’t care. “Come for me, sweet girl,”

The way that her walls throbbed around me was enough to bring me to my release as well. We finished with near synchronization, something that somehow felt so… sentimental for the act we had just made. It wasn’t sentimental, it was just fucking… no matter how much I wished that it was more than that.

As we caught our breaths, she slipped off of me and put her underwear back in place to keep the cocktail of our fluids from dripping down onto the seat. It couldn’t have been comfortable for her and I felt bad, wishing that I had baby wipes or something to clean her off.

“Ow!” She groaned as she settled back into her seat, rubbing her legs that must have been sore from the position she was stuck in, “That looks so much easier in the movies.” She laughed.

I didn’t respond. I was thinking. I shouldn’t have been thinking so hard, it was late and we were both tired. Maybe we should go back home and sleep. Maybe we can forget about all of this. That would be the easiest way out.

“Spencer? What’s wrong?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows at me. Then her face slowly dropped down, “You don’t… regret it, do you?”

“Regret it? God no!” I responded honestly, so much for never talking about it again. “It’s just… when I thought about this… this wasn’t all I imagined. I wanted all of it… I just don’t know what this means. You know, for us.”

Her face softened, “What’s… all of it?”

“You know,” I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck, “Not just fucking in a car.”

Her face was unreadable. I found myself explaining more than I ever expected to, maybe it was post-coital confidence, but whatever it was I knew it wouldn’t last. So I needed to get it all out now. 

“I want to take you out on a date. I want…” I sighed heavily and looked down at my hands, “I want to kiss you outside of this car. I want… there to be an us.”

I finally looked back up at her, her face was surprised, but not necessarily disgusted like I had prepared myself for.

“I like the sound of that,” she said finally after what felt like an eternity of silence.

“The sound of what?” I asked, making sure that I was hearing her correctly.

Her hands cupped my face in the same way they had before, but this time delicate and sweet. She kissed me softly and I felt myself melt into her like putty, closing my eyes and embracing her touch completely. 

We broke apart and I opened my eyes again to see her already smiling at me.

“Us.”


End file.
